Suki
Suki Xchiyu (スキーXチユ Sukī X chiyu) is heiress to the well-exiled clan of the Xchiyu. She is the youngest kin of Sumiye Xchiyu, the only sister to Kage Xchiyu, and the only niece to Jugo Xchiyu. Alongside Dienna Shizuka, Jun Shizuka, Damian Hirogishi, and Aile Ugami, she is by far the most developed character, showing prominence in mental growth and technique only being rivaled by the former opposed to the lot of other characters she's crossed. Level-headed, excitable, and full of pent up desires, Suki once thought a total mute and business savvy warrior uninterested in bonds and self-worth, but upon fulfilling her objectives and ridding the world of its evils, she found herself growing numb to the ideal of common life, deciding to continue her conquest for power, only knowing battle taught her the truth and battle will lead her to an answer one way or another; continuing battle alongside the rest of Team Blistering Winds with no one but herself in-mind; her new objective being to completely surpass the gods entirely. Only near the absolute brink of death does Suki realize the person she's become through the eyes of others, and how hard they're fighting for her; normally being the one to wield the keys to victory does Suki harp on the past anew, and surpass herself for the betterment of others, going from potential villain and anti-hero to hero for a short period of time as right of protagonist. Appearance Suki is a petite girl with an acceptably curvaceous shape to her, well-conditioned and fit for battle, opposed to the gentle appearance she may portray at first glance. She has extremely long lavender-pink hair sometimes reaching lengths below her waist, typically described wavy (or prickly) more-so than straight, with sky blue eyes to compliment the bright colors she naturally brings forth - baring light skin notable on the darker side under intense lights akin to Hawaiians. On the flipside, it is possible to see Suki boasting very light or deep blonde hair between Arcs, leading to some confusion among warriors, leading Suki to look like a delinquent among most old-fashioned folk. However, depending on the timeline, Suki may possess a different base hair color like black, brown, or blue. A main characteristic Suki portrays is her standard-mellow nature, whom is visible in the way she carries herself outside throughout conversations; reserve, mature, and soft-spoken, strongly contrasting the persona she shows once enticed by a thought - bleeding into her choice of clothes; regularly dressed in partially gothic and classy clothes, keeping easy in light attire such as blouses or tank-tops, with a short skirt of the likes at all times-almost. A series of small buckles and belts usually finding their way into her clothesline, if not a collar at the very least, paired black gloves either finger-less or tipped. And Suki can almost be guaranteed to wear boots or booties of the sorts - never anything with laces like sneakers and in rare cases straps, preferring zipping when it comes to footwear, so much as wearing long socks of stockings as excuse when questioned, albeit rare. Though there were few rare occasions Suki has dressed out of theme either for others encase of parties or sporting events, otherwise she's lazing inside in skimpier attire such as a single shirt or a blanket. And not a single dent is ever made in Suki's dress-code in all her time of living, other then a few changes to hair style or type of coverage for her arms, not excluding bridal gauntlets, bracelets, and rings - whom are used as Power Limiters in disguise pertaining Suki in mid-adult life. A common couple colors found with Suki being black and white and sometimes blue. The only other consistent article of clothing Suki can be found wearing is a black hoodie or button-up shirt to complement the white blouse she is commonly found wearing til adulthood wear she's seemingly abandoned it, similarly to the lack of gloves worn during those times, possibly catering to the more open approach Suki seems to take as an adult in contrast to the shady or unclear motives hidden to most - only misleading others to believe in a brighter persona or moral compass when confronting Suki, if not for the blank stares she may give every now and then. Only as an adult can Suki be found wearing more appropriate attire like nightgowns to bed, longer skirts, and be seen with a sharper eyes that give off a somewhat softer gaze than anticipated by most. At first Suki had considerably short hair, and over time it grew many feet in length, jumping from above shoulder length to draping down her back. Despite claiming to have cut her hair short in the future, Suki is constantly seem with long hair upon going into and out of transformation; the present explanation being that Suki's hair grows extensively to the limits upon transformation and due to her hair being so long before, it was rarely noticeable, which is contradictory to the fact Suki has transformed and has retained her short hair before - a white lie perhaps, though it wouldn't explain why her hair would grow so long unexpectedly. Unexpectedly to most, Suki has also gone through a major growth spurt in few timelines after the defeat of Project: Bad End, yet, if observed closely, despite being recorded at a generous 165cm or 5"5in, Suki in different futures have managed to reach a height around 5"8in and a cup size of D and DD, which isn't too visible due to the constant utilization of sports bras and more spacious attire outside of the norm aside from some jiggling here and there, or the fact there really weren't many old faces around to compare heights to. This ultimately making Suki appear more of the same to the lot who don't see her regularly. Before helping setup Damian's Coronation-party, as a teen Suki could be found jogging down the street in a white top and black sweatpants, with a white knotted string hanging at-front, bandaged fists, and brown militia boots and a blue-black bikini of the sorts beneath whenever excessive movement was needed - switching to more black seductress or succubi-like clothes revealing her midriff and thighs in their entirely in huge contrast to normal. This being one of the only times she switched clothes during a segmented plot into something more revealing than concealing. When she was held captive at the far reaches of the universe, Suki wears a more battle-tailored wedding dress as told to for a wedding she'd dodge when attempting escape for a space pod. There's a red arcane circle imprinted on Suki's chest during her time as a hostage. Personality Suki is objective-focused and very self-motivated throughout her life, and becomes extremely distant due to realization saving her family and taking vengeance on her uncle (she found responsible for the mess some months prior), could never return her life back to the way it was before dwelling deep into the realm of battle - at request of her brother to grow stronger. Her lost time with those she rescued could never be made up, edging the end of teen years at this time, Suki couldn't bother reestablishing a regular mother-daughter or brother-sister relationship - not helping was the lack of a father presenting himself. The void Suki felt worm itself into her heart upon noticing the difference between then and now ultimately leaving a huge divide in their family unit, so vast Suki doesn't even address relatives by their appropriate roles unless they're nowhere in view, encase she's ever asked of them. This resolution family can't make her happy, Suki strides onward to find her own happiness the same way she eventually learned the truth, though broad she admits - the art of battle, she believes will help her uncover the truth about herself, both as a distraction from the grim reality before her and the law which power attracts power, and in a sense knowledge was power itself. The end result being Suki fully investing herself into finding new paths to power and widening her view of the world surrounding her, marking the start of the Ultimate Warrior Handbook; a journal Suki made to note down anything she's learned over the course of her battles and future battles or experiences. Later learning she's become a vessel nigh-strictly meant for battle, as her interests proceeded to relate more and more to utilizing her abilities in various ways either through training or adaptation previous strategies regardless of origin, which lead Suki to become more vibrant and outgoing when meeting new faces - unintentionally edging some mercy here and there into the process she deals with beaten enemies, granting a sense of hesitation she'd later adapt into mental warfare to focus particular reactions out of various foes - going as far as to even deny senseless murder when Damian sought to kill an innocent off a false lead, and forcing Sebastian into seeing the errors of his ways (in the Coronation Arc), something she wouldn't do regularly, nor any attempts before. "This pressure- of course! His power is leaking out and his movements are becoming sloppy. If I can just find an opening, I can win this in one-shot! I- Just a little more time and then I'll be able to- ?!" — Suki thinking to herself whilst fighting Honda, the Arch-angelSimply learning her body and the inner-workings of her mind allowed Suki to refine her composure during high-stress situations, which was the best way Suki turn her mellow atmosphere from something cold or empty into a pleasant warmth either welcoming or comforting others in her presence. Though she's still very silent for the most part, Suki showcases less malice on occasion - lust even, unless brought from self-indulgence at the thought of a heated physical exchange be-it fighting or not, Suki isn't as distant as before, but retains a focus on objective(s) and self-motivates herself through thick and thin, rarely considering the words of others, despite how observing she could be. Suki is simply chooses to keep to herself unless a chord is struck with her, granted Suki would still tell a few white lies here and there to further progress and even encourage others, only seeming to keep them "in-character" to clean her mess later or draw better results, rarely being spiteful due to the lack of interactions compared to her allies. Suki's lying and self-focus tending to do more good than harm, as she doesn't try to drag others when doing so, which is most notable when she can't think of a good reason to lie to Damian about her reasons visiting him in the Demon Realm few weeks after he became Demon King, taunting him when taking seat on his lap. Suki shows to have a grim if not dry sense of humor she rarely shows, typically involving a misfortune of some kind unrelated to confirmed friends after the first clash with the former Demon Prince; Damian, tending to get caught up in the moment and even show slivers of genuine excitement she unintentionally slips into dialogue when interest in a target shows, leaving some people unable to read her - previously too distant or secretive to read, now too front with certain wants and secretive with desires, making moment when Suki snaps all the more violent either verbally or physically - treading a Yangire Girl type agenda with vaguely heroic ideologies entwined with bursts of sadistic or masochistic thoughts running through as Suki seeks to communicate through violence, otherwise keeping mute and rarely broken, showing no qualms about murder unless she assigns a purpose to the individual whether through deduction or selfish intentions, yet never outright stealing. Suki's train of thought mostly being things are better earned 9 times out of 10, finding exploitation or cost easy to follow, ironically considering the amount of times she risks her body, though this could be her curious mind at work when exploring how far her body will take her, even letting select enemies transform completely. This same curiosity also being what leads an interested Suki to put some pep in her step and show more feminine attributes some would call "cute" with all the bouncing and noises she makes out of sheer disappointment or awe, which can mistake some to believe she is shy at a distance, and while they wouldn't be too wrong, they'd be further from the truth had they heard her speak. '"You think I care what a bug like you has to say? Get real, I'm here to winand win I shall! Think you can stop me? Then have at me, I'm more prepared than I've been in all my life!" '''— Suki's retort during her battle against Cinos in Oblivia when belittled.'Suki's warrior spirit and need for constant reflection of past decisions mostly spawning out of centralizing fighting as the core of her life and the various victories and losses seen through others, opposed to experienced; the battle with Bad End typically being the main factor that drove Suki's warrior spirit through the roof and ultimately caused the rate which she reflected on herself to null, which could be the leading factor as to why future versions of Suki appear happier than the present timeline representative, funnily being the only time Suki both surrenders a bout and claims the title of hero personally, and the only time she absolutely starts fighting for the sake of others albeit temporary. Now, while Suki has never been too big on romance, Suki's lusting nature not only contributed to her essential drive to keep growing in strength and improve herself by extension, but helped contribute to her lack of understanding when it comes to romance - eventually bundling together everything she gained from lust and how she grew through it as a different type of love, finding herself more attracted to sharper individuals or people who seek to better themselves constantly, leading Suki to grow overly emotional during debates as she's practically taking on all arguments as herself and nothing more; digging deep into herself for every rebuttal made, leaving every counter a blow to Suki - the character and person. Thus, when victory cannot be found but defeat is neither present, she feels a sense of dread as the bout is left without proper conclusion, especially when two-rights are clashing, mending truth to weaponize ideas to get her points across, later adapting the power of yin into her strategy to play penalties. Usually when a penalty is in place, Suki will claim victory, typically using penalty-related attacks as a closer or stalling tactic when raw force isn't needed or to lay punishment on others beyond the grave and nonexistence. Learning she was capable of utilizing yin opposed to yang, leaving Suki relatively unmoved as prior experience with the Voidra State and its origins allowing Suki to accept it as part of her, though Suki was daring enough to attempt learning the Yin Yang Fissure all on her own despite the clear imbalances in herself. A bit of cockiness spreading into her already high confidence whenever she immaturely claims herself to be the strongest, only needing to get corrected twice before speaking more accurate on where she stands compared to most; Suki's transformations in of themselves having a minor effect on Suki's ego for a bit. Though she does appear to have a preference for order opposed to chaos when it comes to keeping her home clean, despite how rough and dirty Suki seems to get during fights, not seeming to care much during than after. As a fully fledged adult, Suki isn't much different, however she isn't too focused on laying judgment to her enemies, rather trying to recruit them for personal gain - seeking to use the notes she has collected over the years to create a Battle Tower. A more positive and responsible way of utilizing their Ki being a prime focus, while being a mother comes second, though Yuuki's sudden want to grow stronger left Suki more motivated to improve the system-current so her daughter way realize her potential and surpass all expectations like she once did. It should be noted however, when Suki tries to recruit others she immediately threatens their life unless the threat level is too huge, seeing fit as she is one of if not the strongest by this point, almost seeing it as her responsibility to help others learn who they are through repetitive battles. Which reasons why, for the most part, Suki will always play it smart until the times calls for her to exert more power to meet a swift end, normally going through this phase twice in the case she's excited to phase such a strong adversary, otherwise deciding fights within nothing but the testing phase. Biography Background Family Born into the main branch of the Xchiyu clan; an adaptable clan originally focused on breeding -- weaponized, after union with Aecronia -- centuries after the various internal wars among the various clans, Suki spent her first few years of life relatively excluded from society, minus grouped travels. During those years her brother, Kage, who originally was going to become the clan's leader, but for unknown reasons he resigns, leaving Suki next in line. However, understanding the situation, Kage began to personally train Suki with further guidance by their mother, subsequently sparking Suki's interest in fighting and embedded need for power. Their sudden disappearance in Suki's life leaves her without much of a family left in sight, Kage later appears to task her with growing stronger if she wants answers, and no direct explanation given from that point five-year's future. The Grand Elder and her cousins being the only remaining sources enabled to explain an Xchiyu's abilities in detail. Most speculation by the majority claiming the clan nigh-extinct in their absolute ignorance of Jugo's plans, thereby piling-on unneeded stress Suki masked throughout her school years, typically avoiding all questions on the matter. Graduation An average student with exception deduction skills and combative ability, Suki sped through Aecronia's schooling system revolving around application of knowledge or technique against Grade B bots, specifically programmed to overcome students based on their previously recorded power and movements as a means to double-down on the improvements of their students. Beyond this point Suki was permitted the ability to partake in dangerous quests solo, but was also allowed to create and register a team for a faster chance of success. Suki formulates a team alongside Naraku and Dienna, by recommendation of Naraku, after Dienna's brother; Jun demeaned her successes and overcame Suki in battle. Suki's lack of confidence, but resolve to match and surpass him after losing being key to why Suki accepted Naraku's offer. The fact they were all classmates seeming irrelevant at the time, but through various small scale quests to improve their rank and acquire qualification points for the upcoming tournament of the Year X777, as traveling with a Shizuka like Jun could give Suki hints as to their strengths and weaknesses, but with how unwilling Dienna can be, Suki wonders why Dienna even bothered enrolling to start. Irritated. Act 1 The Undead Bros. Arc Act 2 Brewing Armageddon Arc Act 3 God Breakers Arc False Gods Arc Bridal Black Arc The Coronation Arc The Bad End Project Occupation Power '"Unbelievable,you mean to tell me; mere mortals have managed to defeat the Demon King infused with a Death God? Why, it took me a million years to even rivalthe Demon King, yet they managed to best me yet again in performance? Tch. Why, why is this? What makes creation so special that they canovercome even the likes of gods? There must be something more to it,there must be, there has to be. I simply cannot accept this reality in which gods fall to mortals! Unless they're demi-gods like myself, it's just makes no sense." ' '''— Saikuru voicing irritation, learning the news about Lucifer failing to conquer Earth like he did 10,000 years prior' Suki's Key Progressions Suki is without a doubt the strongest warrior in Universe 9, excluding the ranks of S Class Gods like Fuu by far in the main story, boasting strength vastly superior to a Celestial Fusion between Suki and Damian after the defeat of Lucifer, whom was only incapable of defeating Bad End for an infinite loop of the sorts attributing to various stolen futures being absorbed into him for a last ditch transformation - managing victory only at temporary cost of the afterlife and connections to it. Yet, Suki still views Fuu as an obstacle to overcome, only going to show how wide of a gap there is between them in-face of her multiple jumps in ability. However, in future timelines Suki makes zero mention of Fuu when addressing her strength, nor does anyone deny her position as the strongest without being bested by Suki or someone notably weaker by relation. However, raw strength isn't necessarily the key reason Suki wins nearly any battle (after further evolving her mortal power) she partakes in, for her mind and innovation skills are contributing factors to battle if not her speed and sheer resilience, tanking various universe to plausibly multi-universe obliterating attacks (at least) like no tomorrow - even converting the energy released and the forces inflicted on her body and using them for her own cause, making her by far one of the most dangerous types of people to fight directly if reckless. Suki's natural talent for battle already making her more than capable of facing seemingly any foe, only making her all the more dangerous through the lessons she's learned and found love of the sport, further refining her technique, allowing her to even damage the largest of foes - besting veteran fighters eligible for battle in the World Martial Arts Tournament on her first go, granted with average difficulty. Amazingly she proved herself as an incredibly powerful mortal with practically zero-mentioned mentors, thus making her later status as a deity quote-on-quote and training under Fuu, making the God Breaker practically seemingly unbeatable by the common man - her friend, Damian aside, believing Suki to be their only chance at victory; reluctantly admitted by Jun. Suki's training on Weak-point Mountain and in Oblivion contributing further evolution to her power not common through standard training regiments - realizing her full potential and pushing by pass her limits years after, rarely achieved as is. While Suki near the end of her run may have seemed to have always had off the charts powers since the beginning, she was always significantly weaker than most enemies at the start, and at times strategically outclassed by far. A multitude of last ditch team efforts being required after the defeat of the Undead Brothers; rulers of the underworld, whom had been sleeping for thousands of years and loss their strength through sealing methods which persisted even when woke, only delaying the unsealing of their ultimate power. In the case of the Undead Brother; Ra and Anubis, Ra the weaker of the two had fought top graduate Jun and others (after facing many of his ex-servants residing on Earth) during his quest to collect the Neo Shards first-off - Anubis having fought Suki first-hand, and constantly had others popping in to steal attention and protect her, only managing to reach a higher power in the nick of time unlike his younger brother when fighting Suki once more. Suki's only experience at the time coming from attempts to gain Qualification Points from quests and tests, be-it mental or physical after defeat to Jun. The amount of power she generated then, docking around 350 Genki against Jun, 800 against Raiden, 8000 against Ra, and 80,000 against Anubis. Anubis formerly being fear by all of the Underworld for boasting a Genki over one million prior to his sealing. The Genki generated by Suki when she first attained the Chaos State was recorded well-over four million and continued to increase dramatically through further evolution of its power and her own, reaching such extremes Suki even believed herself to be the strongest a couple times. Through battle with Damian both before and after the tournament (marking the first signs of Yin and Yang; not exclusive to them) she worked so diligently to qualify for, and later overload of lesser fighters achieving the great power of the Chaos State (Suki constantly refers to herself as Super Suki in) Suki humbles herself as she goes through a slowing period, fighting extreme powers of the highest order from the tops in the Other World or the the Demon Realm. Even managing to beat-down clones enhanced with demon blood with average to great difficulty, only seeming to pull out all the stops against mythological gods Zeus and to a lesser extent Athena, almost surrendering at one point, hadn't it been for the resolve to prove herself as a warrior - well after months training at Weak-point Mountain; pushing her limits to the brink, learning only after victory that all the gods Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and the likes had grown weak over the countless millennia of not training, having never suspected a mere human to grow so powerful in their lifetime. The fight with Zeus being the very same fight Suki contemplates pushing herself to using Chaos State 3, which Suki originally believed to be an uncontrollable power capable of beating anyone, utilizing Chaos State 2 to the fullest of its capabilities. The power Suki pumps out at this point, constantly being compared to the ancients who sealed Lucifer away; the current Demon King (before Damian), thousands of years ago, having a Spirit Pressure equal to or greater than one, which is notably too low to contest with Lucifer since he couldn't be put to rest like Ra and Anubis once sealed his power dropped none. Through Zeus, however, Suki managed to attain a new power originally meant to be temporary as the trial-ritual was unfinished, leaving a partially divine group of teens to battle a Lucifer whom had absorbed Hades before arriving - having delayed the total annihilation of humanity simply to add Hades' power to his own, ultimately relying on Dienna (who recently acquired a gift from Life, and a dimension splicing blade on arrival) to deliver the final blow on an ever-recovering enemy after many tries at his life along with the many inhabitants of Earth and angels alike. The battle witnessed causing the entire galaxy to quake from impact, annihilating multiple planets and stars from neighboring solar systems to their own. The battle with Lucifer being one of the only times she unleashed Chaos State 3's power, which tore Lucifer's arm clean off with one massive Icarus when his attention was diverted, inflicting damage so great Lucifer was forced to shrink in order to speed his recovery time opposed to normal, needing both hands to destroy all his foes in one solemn blow. Competing with Suki for the next two years of her life after Lucifer's defeat, and the word of his death spreading like wildfire, Suki and the others are later confronted by the self-proclaimed strongest man; Saikuru, an enemy who bests them in all categories with little effort. Bored, irritated, and disappointed, he contemplates destroying them all in one-shot. However, having mastered and evolved the divine power given to them, Damian and Suki rise up once more to due battle again, putting up more of a fight against Saikuru to the point he is humored by their strength, yet disapproving of the possibility they could've beaten Lucifer on their own, even as Pure Bloods. Seeing fit they die the way he imagined playing Lucifer, Suki with help of Damian finally utilize the power of Yin and Yang (powers severely heightened by their backgrounds than anything unique) as explained by Athena to release a Yin-Yang Fissure which they couldn't utilize against Lucifer, exerting forces superior to traditional fusion when used correctly, affecting the target with conditional effects inherently specified to defeat an enemy the best way possible. Eventual training under Fuu alongside Damian for a year, and later encounter with warriors spawning from Lucifer's distortions (utilizing the dimension splicing energy he absorbed prior to death) creating various embodiment as he tries to breach from nothingness itself, each warrior being noted by characters like Jun and Dienna to have strength greater than Lucifer in his regular state. Suki and Damian manage to handle them in their respective realms with nothing more than their Chaos States, until greater powers such as Death (recreated) and Wrath begin to show, forcing them to unveil their Pure Blood State's full power, normally getting tricked for their grand escape to cause more distortions for Lucifer's return, only to eventually be destroyed completely by a combined effort of Suki and Damian's signature attacks in their newly mastered En'Chantix States, and putting an end to Lucifer's contradicting survival once and for all. The battles here risking the fate of the universe a few times as lesser embodied concepts or figures tended not to care how they were managing their power or affect their surroundings, simply punching proving enough to do the universe in. Later on, Suki is confronted with a proposal by Overlord Florence (her power attracting him), which she rejects, which angers him enough to lash out at her. Suki easily defeats him in just her regular state, and is noted as having power that far surpasses her Pure Blood State from a month ago. After getting abducted in her sleep and forced captive as a suitable vessel for Florence's dead wife to be revived in and subsequent immortality - thankfully saved just in time for the marriage ritual to be negated. However, by snagging Dienna's body she was used for the ritual, Suki claims the woman using Dienna's body seems to have acquired strength greater than Death in the flesh, which Zeus believes to be even greater than Hades back in the day. And with only an hour to snap Dienna back in control without killing her, Suki is forced to restrict herself whilst utilizing her full power just to compete. Suki claiming had Dienna not been in the way, she would've been able to destroy Dienna in one-shot if she gathered up more energy, despite Dienna's power constantly being on the rise as they fought. Florence's temporary immortality causing troubles for the group at they fought the entire time. Some time after returning Dienna to herself, Suki finds herself facing-off Damian when he seeks to unjustly murder innocents after his suspicions of assassination plot is confirm during preparation for his well-delayed coronation. Both of them are thought to be equals by this point, and are thought to have powers surpassing the gods by far with exclusion of Fuu. Eventual battle with Sebastian after recovering with Damian in the Garden of Eden, giving them greater difficulty in their En'Chantix States in his enhanced regular state (having patched himself up with Lucifer's DNA and eaten the Forbidden Fruit) yet not overpowering them quite yet, until he reveals he hasn't even used 100% of his power, which is remotely impossible as he's additionally been collecting damage energy ever since Lucifer's defeat on Earth few years back. Their battle against Sebastian pushing them to the brink and utilizing their abilities best they can under the immense pressure that is Sebastian, leading to a limit-breaking chain of events that causes the very rules that govern their reality to shatter and nearly crumble apart completely, ridding the many cycles allowing the universe to repeat its evils (Sebastian's ultimate plan to reset the entire network of timelines) but before Sebastian is allowed to do any more harm, Suki and Damian's friends return to the battlefield after getting bested by him before to conduct a strategy to beat him, ending in Team Blistering Winds (God Breakers) to deliver nine consecutive attacks with all their might - bashing Sebastian with all the elements to strike with a new and improved version of Yin-Yang Fissure right through the chest, obliterating him completely to a point beyond erasure itself. Confronting a vengeful power of the future, whom Suki befriended before learning of its (Suigetsu) true intentions - Suigetsu's misguided mission to save the future, utilizing his power to jump back in time (which erases the future from the point he exists) indirectly setting a death flag as he loses his memories of those futures for a temporary amount of time, the now self-claimed Bad End fights Suki one-on-one for an extended amount of time which typically results in him getting his memories to jump back in time all over again excluding the first jump, Bad End's obsession with power leads him constantly forcing himself into a chain of repetition which he believes will end once he overpowers Suki; or Suki reaches him before he jumps back in time, as the rippling effects in time by him constantly jumping back, it's indirectly making Suki stronger but Bad End all the more. Suki eventually strikes him down just before he can jump back, but is ultimately overpowered by Bad End once he absorbs the immeasurable amount of death flags stacked at the point of return, which in of themselves mend reality already. Bad End's repetitive chain of transformations achieved as he continues to grow puts Suki in such a losing camp that she gives up on the fight, and is only spared from death by the arrival of her friends who originally wouldn't have gotten a chance to fight in the correct timeline. Their efforts eventually encouraging Suki enough to join, attempting every known trick they used against past foes, the battle looks dire, but formulating a plan with Fuu, Naraku, and Bruce, they decide to risk it all and empower Suki with all the power tying the dimensions to one-another into Naraku's blade and stabilized by Bruce's channeling, Suki strikes Bad End with one final slash as Fuu distracts him. This slash (the Ultimate Giga-Swipe) releasing a light so potent it shone through the space between universes (dimensional barriers) - multiverses included, thought to be a hyper-verse splitting slash; as even the gods lent Suki their strength, laying judgment onto Project Bad End. Archived Stats - Suki in Act 1 ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Strength ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Low Defense ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Speed ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Intelligence ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Accuracy ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Agility ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Low Stamina ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Low Teamwork ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Good Energy ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Growth ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Potential ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Good Resistance Archived Stats - Suki in Act 2 ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Strength ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Average Defense ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Speed ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Intelligence ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Accuracy ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Agility ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Average Stamina ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Average Teamwork ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Energy ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Growth ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ High Potential ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Incredible Resistance Important Battles Suki vs Jun = Loss/Loss * Suki learns that attacking with all her power early on isn't always the best call. * Suki learns of attribute exploitation. It's an important tactic that revolutionizes her fighting technique. * Suki learns about substitution and battle removal by correlation. Simply clashing with Jun sharpens her mind. Suki vs Anubis = Win * Suki learns teamwork may be more handy than she originally thought before, as it brings new possibilities. * Suki acquires the ability to transform and adjust to its power, while showing her a glimpse of how insane she has or will become in the future -- someone just itching to spoil herself rotten. * Suki figures out she can suspend her attacks long is she solidifies them. Suki vs Charles = Win * Suki is forced to think on her feet more times than ever before, when faced with Charles' raw power output. * Suki exploits magnetism, which is similar to gravity manipulation, to counteract heavy hard-hitting gravity related attacks. * Suki finishes the battle via shock therapy, for the first time brute force wasn't the deciding factor. Suki vs Zeus (rusty) = Win * Suki learns of the massive gap of power between a mortal and a god, but proves herself worthy subsequently. * The battle marks the first sign Suki can give up. * Suki is exposed to the immense pressure of a god during combat. Suki vs Dimensional-counterparts (Suki) = Win/Win/Win/Loss * Fighting herself taught her more about how she fights in similar timelines and how different she fights in other timelines. * Suki picked up on various new tactics as later mental notes by fighting them, as they all adapt to each other. * Suki gets an ideal of the type of fighter and person she wants to become, taking into account her victories. Suki vs Fuu = Loss/Loss * Suki learns there is more to the powers of yin and yang through Fuu, and the properties of their Ki. * Suki learns her overconfidence or ever-rising excite can be problematic in ending the battle. * Suki learns how calming herself during battle opposed to applying conscious effort repeatedly will better her performance. Suki vs Death (with flesh) = Win * Suki is forced to think on her feet as to how to counter erasure; far surpassing the decaying methods of the Underworld faced in earlier years. * Suki witnesses extensive use of yin-focused abilities and is forced to clear her mind completely to utilize her own, against a power surpassing Hades' prime. * Suki is forced to utilize recoil to the best of her ability to create an opening during battle than await one. Suki vs Damian 1 through 3 = Undecided/Tie/Undecided * Suki has her first heart-stopping battle, and gets a feel for her battle lust without outside influence. * Suki discovers her love for battle completely, rekindling her spirit and joy. * Suki learns she has romantic feelings for Damian; feeling a need to protect, only around him. Suki vs Suigetsu (Bad End) = Loss/Looped Outcome/Win * Suki gives up for the first time ever, despite the various increases in power brought about the Butterfly Effect. * Suki relearns the value of teamwork. * Suki's will power is rejuvenated and noted as equal to Damian's indomitable spirit. Suki vs Kage = Loss/TBD * Applying everything she's learned over the course of an entire decade, Suki finally confronts her family without another thought, lacking the same evil and self-doubt the first time. * Suki relearns there is more than one way to meet an ends, and acknowledges she still has much to learn. * Engaging in a true battle among siblings, Suki re-acknowledges everyone has their own stories to tell, excited. Commonly Used Abilities Techniques Adapt The ability to adjust to a situation either by will or subconsciously. It's up to Suki to use her time wisely and counter. Breath Suki can manipulate her breathing to stop midair, and to conserve energy. She's even used it to calm herself a lot. Kiai The ability to fire an invisible blast or shock-wave for attack or defense; spread. This is mostly used as a counter. Urufu Gata The ability to sharply enhance one’s physical attributes through stamina. Suki later surpasses and infuses with it. Sixth Sense The ability to be aware of certain acts beyond normal perception. Obviously linking to Ki Sensing abilities and up. Telepathy The ability to mentally transmit and receive feelings and thoughts. At times the receiving aspect is on autopilot. Flight The skill to hover and move around the air as if natural, via energy. It used to be slow but was enhanced for battle. Vanish The ability to move so fast you can- or seemingly can teleport over a distance. It's nothing more than super speed. Afterimage The ability to leave illusion of one’s self -- capable of tricking the 3rd eye. It can be used in quick succession too. Energy Manipulation Electrical A powerful attribute which Suki accesses via Ki and her nature. Suki's control of her Ki and Lightning Release has become so potent she can exploit its power to the very point she can tap into other manipulations such as magnetism, solidification, field manipulation and even bio-electricity itself and so much more. To an extent, healing if she so wished. It's for this power Suki may very well have some much control of her body to begin with, as she's able to manipulate electricity on a subatomic level. Celestial While Suki doesn't necessarily manipulate the universe with this power or create planets, she uses the raw power of the force in conjunction with her electrical attacks here and there to sometimes trip up her enemies and mend light to her will, playing more on the cosmic end of its power to further influence her attacks and their effects. It's for this very reason you may not hear any mention of it til it's too late. God Ki: Transcendent Energy Suki can tap into these reserves of power to further evolve her power whether she be in base or not - preferably transformed and cloaked in it at all times, to transcend the limits of a mortal and a god all the more. And similarly to any user of this power, she can defy reason to will herself a desire or resistance to put her back in the game. However most users of this power rarely apply divine attributes in battle unless they seek to end a foe completely. For the most part, it's just a higher level of energy transcending nearly all other forms in its class. Yin Through yin, Suki gains the ability to inflict curses and ignore durability as a Ki Blade, typically forcing the blade easily after the blunt of the attack. The destructive effects tending to kick-in immediately against weaker foes, and can even change their luck if she so chooses, though she opts not to. And though rarely used, if Suki feels the need to, she will surpass erasure by mending nothingness itself into a more destructive force and using newfound aggro abilities, tending to be key as to why adult Suki tends to be more lenient on its tougher effects as she can even use the sins of others with this attack. Obviously without the yang application, this power is heavily reliant of her own. Energy Nullification The ability to completely nullify blacks with your bare hands or own Ki without need for an explosion, sometimes absorbing the energy itself at cost of stamina. In other cases, it brings nigh-complete resistance to the powers of foes weaker than them inherently, even making the user subconsciously immune at all times, even. Typically direct. Negate: Yin Yang Fissure With the help of Damian, she can kill an immortal and seal off their abilities without much resistance if any. This technique isn't meant to be spammed, as it takes a massive chunk of energy to simply use it. Full-force Wind The ability to shave one’s life to temporarily break all limitations in folds. Not recommended use while transformed. Stylus The skill to release energy and shape energy with a mere finger or two. Ki Blade The ability to conjure spiritual yet physical weapons for attack or defense. Suki uses this power in combination with LDA to release a beaming blade of energy surpassing that of even Icarus in damage, especially against foes stronger than her, as she tends to cipher energy from them with one hit, weaker enemies tending to erupt from their own power which it would be rare Suki enhances the average Ki Blade, which she can aim to pierce foes instantly. Lightning Devastation Attack A very tangible skill with various energy types aside from mere lightning. It's great for creating various styled attacks. Icarus A stronger variant of LDA specifically meant for sawing through enemies. This is typically used against stronger adversaries, but finds its fair share of uses among other game-ending attacks. This technique is also called Laceration by Suki sometimes. Kiss Suki has learned how to perform Fusion and Ki Passage through lip contact. Most recently Suki has figured out a way to combine "Kiss" with Seal in order to easy force-fuse any foe too problematic in a way that enacts the sealing properties as a fusion, and furthermore disconnect all ties to other realms. This further advancement will require prep-time like any other sealing technique, and given how easy clothes can tear at times, it's not recommended to keep a seal with you unless you're completely prepared. Cell Activation Ciphering parts of your body, if not your whole of untapped energy within the body at a cellular level, at drop a hat. Max Tension To perceive Overdrive the user eats through stamina to keep aware. This allows fine awareness of speedier targets. Overdrive The ability to perform instantaneous strikes and instantaneous reactions. The ideal of an instant is very user-based. Hyper Hare When Max Tension & Overdrive are correctly used in unison, the user's physical capabilities are dramatically enhanced for an extremely short period of time, but if performed incorrectly it could potentially end of your life instantly; disruption of the move simply returning the user back to normal. This combination causes immense strain. Forms and transformations Voidra State An incredible power-up attempted by Ra and used by Anubis when battling Suki. Due to unknown reasons at the time; Suki's Tikumu, which Suki simply called Unknown or Shauna upon attaining intelligence but as a looming presence of Suki's unlike prior users is unwillingly engulfed and empowered by the raw negativity in their hearts. This power enhances the user's strength 150 times over, and can be stacked with other forms like the Chaos State, however, after losing her Tikumu, Suki couldn't access this unwanted power implying it's an Underworld only variant. This form brings extreme regenerative abilities and protects the physical body by hiding it in the center as a small orb of sorts, though it's almost impossible to see as the shell of the body has skin harder than steel, so the user would need to get beaten badly for it its weakness to show, but given how many times a stronger foe wipes weaker adversaries out completely, this is simply not a power you'd want to face on even terms. In this state Suki's pupils and hair turns black, and aura blazes a night blue. Chaos State A mortal power weaker than the Voidra State but is easier to use. This form doesn't usually stack, and for the most part is less physical and more spiritual, and originally took immense stress to access. This form enhances the user's strength 50 times over (75 times if trained), and tats the body in their sins in the language of the underworld as a blue ring rotates at the waste and her hair highlights white. However, as time moved on and Suki grew stronger, her hair once transformed grew greyer and greyer. This power was taken away from Suki temporarily when Shauna took form. To unlock this form, usually a person must be conflicted by their personal sin/greatest desire and their current objective, and must push onward for their objective using the opposing power of their person sin. In some cases the opposite is true, and was only written for multiple elites to unlock to reinforce Augmented Sensations are a practice. Chaos State 2 An ascension of the former power. It's power is double that of Chaos State 1 and her hair becomes a platinum color a bit on the dark side. Suki attained this form through rigorous training, though the ring around her is gone now. Chaos State 3 A power Suki once believed to be so great, she could go berserk. Suki has never once properly showed this form aside from a last second strike that reverted her back to base shortly after, during the battle against Lucifer. This form is significantly stronger than 2 but weaker than Premature Blood. It's thought to be ten times stronger than 2, as that's all the power Suki would need to completely jump to a new tier of power. Suki's hair is pure white in this form, and that's all that is known physically. Chaos State; Re-Burst This is the form Suki took when reacquiring her Chaos State through training and will alone. Re-Burst is a solid two times stronger than Chaos State 2 initially, but having so much experience with previous forms, Suki had retained the natural feeling of her body's regular state, allowing her to freely amp her power further and in some cases surpass Chaos State 3 entirely. Suki's use of this form being heavy from this point on, having glowing white-gold hair sometimes as white as snow, blue-green eyes sometimes hazel or gold, and a more curvaceous body allowing for greater impact when attacking, ultimately getting Suki used to both body-types as a whole, if the light blue aura didn't say much. Notably, variant of the Chaos State excluding divine extensions are called Super Suki. Premature Blood The form Suki took when using the divine power Zeus' lent her (via trial-ritual) upon defeating him, when time to rest and train extensively were scarce. Suki starts the battle against Giant Lucifer using this power, and seems to be dominating at first, but eventually has to tag-out with Damian. Since Super Suki prior to this transformation only could compare to one ancient, and there were nine in total, the power boost given has to exceed one-hundred times that of Chaos State 1 at the least. However as time moved on the amplifier rose. Pure Blood Being the complete form of Premature Blood, this form is unbelievably stronger than it's former self, rocking a power boost well over one-hundred thousand times, edging with over five-hundred thousand times. Similarly to its former self, its amplifier rose as Suki grew stronger til the form reached its limits. Both Premature Blood and Pure Blood have crimson-pink hair more along the lines of being raspberry colored, and change the clothes of the user upon first use to that of tribal wear linking to your dominant heritage - bringing their power into the realm of gods, rocking a ghastly flame aura keeping consistent on the blue-purple side. En'Chantix The power of Chaos State; Re-Burst and a Pure Blood combined, enhancing the Pure Blood's power two-hundred times. This blend brings a vibrant look to Suki as dark hair becomes bright once again; rocking an orange-pink coloring, and her hair is noticeably less silky compared to normal. Even her aura is red, if the eyes don't say much. Ultimate En'Chantix Looking for more and more ways to condense her power, Suki worked on getting the most out of her fighting forms. Switching between the ideals of aura-sealing and ki output constantly during testing, Suki utilizes her En'Chantix state frequently, amplifying its power several tens to hundreds times beyond standard limits to emphasize on speed and strength in short burst if need be. This form goes unnoticed by most. Thunder Synthesis The form Suki took in her base form when testing the effects of synchronizing her energy types with her body, akin to using God Ki. She ended up in the hospital shortly after a few attempts, but ultimately got it down afterwards. The core ideal of Synthesis stemming from a complicated combination of aura-sealing, ki output, and attribute-taming. Yin Synthesis The form En'Chantix Suki takes when syncing her yin abilities with her transformed state. In this form Suki has absolute control of her powers and provides more quirks than that of the Zodiac Power, even surpassing the power of her Complete En'Chantix state without aura-sealing, effectively making this her strongest form up to date. Suki can get very emotional in this form at times, so she isn't the safest person to be around when she's in the mood of giving justice. And while she can get crazy at times, Suki ultimately keeps her intellect no matter what. Suki doesn't combine this for with Zodiac Power simply because she finds no point to burn through her energy reserves so early without ability to mend it well. Suki's hair in this state becomes a dark red and her eyes are a deep blue, and rocks a black-blue aura glittered in gold and and white. Sometimes the aura of her En'Chantix state will show instead. World Synthesis The form base Suki took when wield the power tying all dimensions together and that of the gods themselves, having surpassed their primes long ago. With Naraku's blade combined with Bruce's will, Suki can tear through just about any foe in a single attack, which is approximately how long the form lasts as self-defense of the body to avoid damaging itself any more than it has to. Suki's speed and strength in this form surpasses Fuu without problem. Suki's eyes become bright blue and her aura is flooded in white and blue. Suki's hair also grows two times in length. Fusions Satomi Suki + Mirai. A fusion made to defeat the Espers when their 2nd attempt to recreate the world was underway; a combination of Suki's superb talent and Mirai's sharp mind, infused with the raw confidence and courage embedded in her fusees' hearts. This fusion was made through lip contact, and proves to be one of the multiverse's most powerful warriors to date. Satomi's power is many-several times stronger than the maximum power of Mirai and Suki's, and is without a single doubt capable of recreating the world with her enhanced magic, if she so chose to. Though, it's unclear if she could create a new world from scratch as Mirai doesn't specialize in many creation-related spells to start with. However, if Suki and Mirai were to merge again, there's no telling how complicated their attacks will become. Daiki Suki + Damian. Another fusion born through lip contact, baring the personalities of Suki and Damian, from their raw survivalist instinct and utter love of fighting, boiling down to Suki's steadied mind and Damian's cleansed motives.The product's lax attitude but snappy movements leaving most enemies confused without much effort. Daiki's incredible power nearly surpassing all of history's greatest fighters without transformation; constantly referred as the strongest mortal fusion to date in raw strength. For Daiki's mere existence alone causes the dimensional barriers between universes to quiver when she attacks. Rarely does Daiki need to transform, but when she was does, there's no end to her power in more ways than one. Main Relationships Damian Hirogishi Mirai Magica Dienna Shizuka Jun Shizuka Aile Ugami Courtney Naraku Yugo Fuu Suigetsu '''Category:Team Blistering WindsCategory:The Xchiyu FamilyCategory:God BreakersCategory:Female WarriorsCategory:ProtagonistCategory:Gata UsersCategory:God Class CharactersCategory:LDA UsersCategory:Universe 9 ResidentsCategory:Researchers